1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product purchase supporting system by which information of products, particularly information of precision machine components such as linear guides, ball screws, or the like, and mechatronic products such as XY tables, DD motors, or the like is supplied, and successively, orders of the products having their information supplied are accepted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In machinery and equipment design, it is important to investigate precision machine components to be used such as linear guides, ball screws, or the like, and mechatronic products to be used such as XY tables, DD motors, or the like. Information to be used for the investigation may include such items as, drawing data, CAD data, delivery information, and price information. In addition, once it has been decided during the design that a certain component or product should be used in the machine or equipment, accurate and reliable ordering of the component or product becomes important.
Heretofore, in selecting and ordering such precision machine components and mechatronic products, conventional means such as referring to catalogs and investigating the specifications of products were used to discover and determine an appropriate product. After that determination, call numbers of different products were identified in accordance with dimensional information or the like, and then, inquiries about delivery, price, etc., and orders for the products were made to selling shops or suppliers.
However, there are numerous precision machine components and mechatronic products, and therefore, it is not easy to select the optimal one from those products. Further, because inquiries and ordering of each product require several human interactions, accuracy in ordering was reduced.